


Can I be your Pole?

by sitrsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jesus - Freeform, Peanut Butter and Jelly, jinsoul is a stripper, let jinsoul top, other members will eventually appear, possibly smut, some kinky shit who knows, sooyoung bottom, sooyoung is a drug dealer, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitrsoul/pseuds/sitrsoul
Summary: Jiwoo takes Sooyoung to a strip club, only to spot a hot blonde with a fat ass. Sooyoung see, Sooyoung do.





	Can I be your Pole?

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for some sucky writing. like really really really sucky writing

“Sooyoung, if you don't wake your bobble head ass up I’m gonna–”

Before Jiwoo could even finish, Sooyoung woke up and slapped her right across the face. “OW, WHAT THE HELL?? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Sooyoung laid back down while she mumbled something. Jiwoo didn't even understand what she said because she’s lowkey a dumbass but anyway.

“What? Please repeat your statement. I, Kim Jiwoo, didn't hear your  _ stupid _ ass explanation.” She snarled.

Sooyoung groaned at that. Why does she gotta be all extra and say her name and shit? 

“I said, can you please leave me alone.” That was a lie, she actually said ‘jump off a fucking cliff’ but she doesn't need to know that.

Jiwoo tilted her head to the side because that doesn't really explain why she just got slapped but that’ll do for now. Ever since Jungeun broke up with her, she's been all mopey and just… gross. Oh, and also a bitchass.

“Yah,” the redhead shoved the other girl’s shoulder. “You smell like the shit I just took.” She also smells like weed but the girl has grown to get used to the smell by now.

She earned another slap but it was weaker and pitiful. “Sooyoung, I’m gonna give you 30 minutes to get ready. If you're not ready by then,” Jiwoo doesn't really know what to say so she came up with a half ass threat. “I’ll leak your bootyhole pics or something.”

With that, Sooyoung got up and made a beeline for the bathroom. As she got ready, Jiwoo was looking up for strip clubs with high ratings. 

There’s this strip club with a 4.7 star rating that’s about 15 minutes away.  _ White Swan.  _ For some reason, the name just triggered something in her mind. Why does it sound so familiar? Jiwoo was a little curious so she read some reviews.

_ eatmyassdaddy (4 stars): This place has the hottest bitches in town! As soon as I entered the building, shiii I already busted the FATTEST nut ever. recommend 100% _

How hot were they talking about? Like on a scale of 1-10, are they considered a solid 8.56? And why are they busting a nut for breathing, that’s concerning. She decided to read more.

_ pu$$ydèstr0yer419 (3.5 stars): i got kicked out for throwing coins at the dancers :p _

_ Well whose fault was that dumbass.  _ She skipped other reviews until she found one that just stood out to her.

_ kimjiwöw (5 stars): hey hot blonde lady with the ass i want to shove my face into, yum yum, you were absolutely stunning. feel free to hml. xxx-xxx-xxx <3 _

Oh right, she has been here before. She forgot about the hot blonde lady because well, she was drunk. The number was literally to a McDonald’s. Anywho, is she completely out of her mind? Literally insane lmfao who the fuck–

Jiwoo believes those are enough reviews for the day so she sets her phone down on the bed, waiting for Sooyoung to hurry the hell up. “Sooyoung, you whore. Hurry up I’m ‘bout to dip.”

As if the gods were on her side,  _ praise the lord hallelujah,  _ Sooyoung emerged into the room all thotted up. Jiwoo chuckles for a sec. She only told her they were going somewhere and Sooyoung’s go-to look was the ‘I’m a whore lemme suck your coochie’. Her closet was practically filled with slutty clothing. At least it’s fitting for where they will be for the night.

Sooyoung grabs her keys and other things that she’ll need and nodded her head, signaling Jiwoo to come with her. “I’m driving by the way so just tell me where we going.”

They head out of Sooyoung apartment and towards the garage. Sooyoung’s piece of shit mom van is in view and she goes to unlock it.

“Really Sooyoung?” Sooyoung stopped whatever she was doing to look at the other girl. “What now?”

Jiwoo looked at the van, then at the brunette back and forth until the taller girl understood what she was complaining about. She rolled her eyes at that.

You picky picky bitch. 

“Oh come on Jiwoo. You’ve never complained about the van until now. Where are we going anyway?” She asked, thinking of what could possibly make the vehicle such a problem.

“The strip club,  _ White Swan. _ ” Sooyoung widened her eyes at that. Strip club? 

“Aren’t you like a toddler? Why are we going to the strip club?” Now Jiwoo was the one to roll her eyes. 

“Bitch, so your mopey ass can find and get some pussy for once?” Well damn, the only time Sooyoung took things to heart she’s getting yelled at.

“Listen I’m not mentally stable to just start fucking people and shit.” Sooyoung argued.

_ This crazy bitch,  _ Jiwoo thought. “You’re saying this like you haven't caused people to be not mentally stable. Let’s just go, it’ll be fun. Let loose a little.”

Maybe Jiwoo’s right. She does need to let loose a little because she’s certainly not gonna be the only thing letting loose tonight.

She got into the van and started the engine. She also noticed that the other girl is still not getting inside the van so she manually rolls down the window, causing it to squeak. “Are you getting in?”

The other girl shook her head and crossed her arms. “Get into that? No way. We’re taking my car. Periodt.” This fucking kid.

With a sigh, Sooyoung rolls up the window and turns off the engine. She got out of the van, not forgetting to lock it. “I’m still driving though. Give me your keys.”

“What? No, it’s my car. I’m driving.” As they continue to argue over who’s driving, things escalated quickly.

The taller made a frustrated groan and took her hair tie out of her wrist to tie her hair into a bun. She also took off her hoops, which were close to being hula hoops, and sets them on the ground. 

“YOU’RE SO MEAN WHY CAN’T I DRI– what are you doing?” Jiwoo watches as Sooyoung pulled her fists up and got into a fighting position. 

“We gon fight.” Sooyoung smirks. I mean, it should be easy, it’s Jiwoo she’s dealing with. “Winner drives.”

The redhead smiles, this should be easy. She hopes the other girl knows about her black belt in taekwondo because she’ll actually get her ass beat. “You probably don’t wanna do this big fella.”

Sooyoung snorts. “Please, you won’t even hurt a fly.”

“But I would hurt you.” Was the last thing Jiwoo says as she starts running towards Sooyoung, attempting to jump kick into her stomach. Sooyoung dodges it.

She throws a punch to Jiwoo’s face but she also dodges it. 

They swear they are fighters huh. For them, it feels like those fighting scenes in action movies, all slow motion and shit, but in reality, they just look like a bunch of crackheads. Especially the unnecessary grunts they’re adding.

“Lol Heejin look,” Hyunjin tapped on the shorter girl’s shoulder to get her attention, while also pointing at the two insane women fighting. “This is some girl tennis type shit, listen to the grunts.”

Heejin stifled a laugh, afraid the two crackheads will look at their direction. “That is seriously so pathetic.” They continue to watch before they both gasped and look at each other. 

“Isn't that–” They both spoke at once, causing the shorter girl to blush. “No you can go first–” They both stand there in silence, with the background grunts of course.

Hyunjin nervously scratches the back of her neck, “Let’s just keep watching.” Heejin nodded her head, agreeing.

Jiwoo screams and does some weird hand gestures like she's charging something then starts running towards Sooyoung. Sooyoung widens her eyes because what the fuck is this girl doing?

Jiwoo extends her arms to throw the “charged ball” and somehow, Sooyoung flies back like something actually hit her. 

“Yo Heejin this bitch got superpowers what the hell–” Hyunjin looks to her side to see Heejin trying the same thing the other girl did and if she were being honest, she looks insane. “Heejin don't–” Before she knew it, she’s getting blown the fuck up.

Kidding.

Jiwoo walks over to the injured girl and giggles. “I told you.” She held her hand out so Sooyoung could get up. “Now, let’s go already.”

The other girl groans, not sitting up. “Come on, all I did was… well what did I do? Shit like that isn’t real, why are you still laying down?”

“Because my ass really forced myself to fly back so you think you have powers or some shit.” Even though Sooyoung is lowkey a pussy, she got big balls for doing that.

Jiwoo frowns, sad at the fact that Sooyoung willingly busted her ass for her. “Well, that sounds like a personal problem. Now let’s go.”

They walked to Jiwoo’s car. It doesn't make sense to the other girl because Jiwoo has a ferrari? Seriously, who is this woman? This isn’t the Jiwoo she expected to be and where does she work? Sis got bank!

The more wealthy girl unlocked the car and got in. The other girl eagerly tried opening the car door but it’s lock. She sees her friend on the driver’s seat and banged on the window, pointing down to the car handle. “Hey! Jiwoo!” More banging. “The door is still locked, you must've forgot!”

The other girl is sitting there, unbothered. Filing her nails like nothing is happening. The car was a push-start so she put her foot on the brake and pushed the button.

Sooyoung felt and heard the engine start and backed up. “Uhhh?” She walked behind the car so she’ll eventually get Jiwoo’s attention. It turned out to be a bad idea because the other girl didn’t even stop or check the rear mirror once to see what’s behind her. 

As Sooyoung practically got ran over, she banged on the car again. Does she not know that I’m still here or what? She thought about another idea to get Jiwoo’s attention.

She ran to the front of the car and waved her hands in the air. She quickly put her hands down to cover her ears when Jiwoo starts honking. The honking continues for another 30 seconds until it is stopped. 

Jiwoo rolled her window down and stuck her head out. “Hey you in the slutty outfit,” Sooyoung uncovered her ears and she opened her eyes. “Please get out of my way?” 

“Jiwoo unlock your car so I could enter please. You literally forgot about me but go off.”  _ You also ran me over lol. _

“Um excuse me?” She put a hand to her ear, “Sorry I don’t speak brOke. Now get out of the way.” Sooyoung literally cannot believe this bitch right in front of her. To annoy her even more, she kept standing there.

Jiwoo puts her head back in the car and rolled up the window. “Oh we burnin’ rubber baby.” She put her foot on the clutch and switched her car into first gear, revving up the engine. 

Sooyoung gulped, “Oh my Jesus, I might die.” But like the dumb whore she is, she kept standing there frozen on the spot.

Jiwoo then took her foot off the clutch and floored it putting her other foot on the brakes. “Yasssss I did it!” She squealed, excited at the fact she’s doing her first burnout. As she was celebrating, her foot got off the brake.

Sooyoung sees her life flash before her eyes when she sees the car driving straight into her. Tumbling all over the car for a bit, she felt like she was flying like the true swan she is. All things ended shortly when she fell into the ground.

Jiwoo was screaming when realized she ran over her friend. They were supposed to go to the strip club tonight what the hell is going on?? She put her foot back on the brake but it wouldn’t work? She looked at the floor, seeing her foot clearly pressing on the brake. “THE BRAKE IS BROKEN??”

She then looked up to see the garage wall getting closer. All you could hear was screaming until–

“Yah! Sooyoungie!” She felt hands slapping her cheeks. Wait, what? Before she opened her eyes, she sat up and slapped Jiwoo right across the face, again. “Woah you passed out a bit buddy– OW WHY DID YOU SLAP ME AGAIN?!” Jiwoo rubbed her cheek to ease the pain. “That’s for hitting me dumbass.”

Hold on, what the fuck was that dream? At this point, she’s convinced she’s on crack. Well this isn’t the first time she’s been on it. She was then pulled up with Jiwoo’s strong arms of hers. *heart eyes*

“Come on Soo, it was just a kick to the stomach stop being dramatic.” As they walked, or Jiwoo pretty much dragging Sooyoung to her car, Sooyoung checks to see if it’s a ferrari.

Nope. Just a simple red 2017 Corolla. Huh, weird.

Jiwoo pops open the trunk. Wait fuck is she putting me into the trunk? Sooyoung is actually going insane. All thoughts disappear when Jiwoo grabs an ice pack out of the cooler. “Here, put it on your stomach.” Sooyoung did as she was told.

They both got into the car and are now on their way to the strip club. Sooyoung expected the redhead to have the radio on but they just drove in silence. Sooyoung was still a little confused about the short little dream she had in the parking garage.

“Hey Jiwoo?” Jiwoo hums, waiting for her to go on. “What exactly did you do to cause me to pass out?”

Jiwoo giggles a bit, “All I did was kick you in the stomach silly. I didn't really expect you to pass out.” Well she should’ve known. Sooyoung tends to be a little over dramatic sometimes. “Have I ever told you I have a black belt in taekwondo?” 

She has a what?

“You have a what?” Jiwoo giggles again. Ah, it surely is fun messing with this one. “Yeah I seriously do. Now you know not to mess with me.” 

Sooyoung shrinks into her seat and goes to scratch the back of her neck. She then notices that she doesn't feel anything heavy hanging on her ear.

Her hoops.

“JIWOO STOP THE FUCKING CAR AND GO BACK TO THE APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!” The sudden loudness almost caused Jiwoo to crash into the car in front of them but luckily she didn’t.

“SOOYOUNG WHAT THE HELL WE COULD’VE DIED!” She looks over to Sooyoung who looks completely defeated. Dude, seriously?

“Come onnnnnnnnn.” Jiwoo drags out the ‘n’ to add emphasis of course. “They’re just hoops.” The taller glares at Jiwoo like she’s about to kill her. “They look ugly anyway they won’t do you justice.”

Well damn.

“Jiwoo you don’t understand they were $15.” Jiwoo swore to god she almost slammed her head into the steering wheel. “K fine let’s just go have fun I guess. No drama or worries about anything. Starting,” she leans forward to reach the radio. “Now.”

Sooyoung turns on the radio only to have it blaring porn on the speakers. Jiwoo’s face quickly reddens at the fact that she was pretty much caught watching gay porn in the car. Hey, you gotta admit, shits hot. “Uhh ok.. nevermind.”

After a VERY long, awkward, and silent drive to the strip club, they’ve arrived. All in one piece, thank you Jesus mwah.

Sooyoung looked around to observe her surroundings. The outside of the building has those god awful neon lights pointing at the entrance saying “OPEN.” There was also a billboard with lights bordering it of a lady and a swan on her lap with the words “White Swan” written in cursive below it. Safe to say that they are indeed at a strip club.

“Okay Soo Soo on that beat,” Jiwoo broke the silence with… was that supposed to be a nickname? 

Sooyoung chuckles, “Excuse me, what did you call me?” Jiwoo looked at her with a bored expression then continues on with what she was saying. “Now remember, have fun. Let loose a little and please please please don't mention your ex.” The brunette raises her eyebrows, confused.

“Why would I mention Jungeun?” Jiwoo sighs, does she really have to explain this to her? “Because you usually ramble off things about her and how she did this and that, and lemme tell you, NO ONE cares.”

If that’s coming from Jiwoo then maybe it’s a bad thing. “Ok then, I don’t even know who you're talking about.”

Lines formed between the younger girl’s eyebrows as she tilted her head, “You just mentioned her name though? How could you already forget?” Sooyoung drops her head. “Jiwoo that was the point holy shit.” Jiwoo made an ‘o’ with her mouth.

“Can we just go in now?” Jiwoo nods and opens the door. She then starts dashing towards the building, “LAST ONE TO REACH THE BUILDING IS A ROTTEN EGG!” 

_ I am friends with an absolute child. _ Sooyoung shook her head and ran towards the building, passing Jiwoo in the process. 

She points at the shorter girl, “Ha ha loser.” Jiwoo pouts and she ruffles the girl’s hair. “It’s okay you little baby.”

They entered the building and automatically you could feel the bass of the god damn music. Not only that but the amount of scents hitting Sooyoung at the same time makes her want to puke and get the fuck out. “God Jiwoo it smells like sweat, weed, alcohol, and pussy in here.”

Jiwoo punches her shoulder, “Shut the fuck up and get used to it. You usually go to parties, why are you a little bitch right now?”

“In case you forgot,” Sooyoung faces Jiwoo, almost towering her. “I stopped going to parties when I had a girlfriend.” There she goes, the mention of the ex. Jungeun was a poopy head to Sooyoung. Aw boo hoo, get over it.

“Bet this place smells better than her coochie cooch.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and mentally pictured ripping Jiwoo’s head apart, “Okay, that's enough.”

They decided to split ways to meet other people or whatever so Sooyoung decided to go to the bar. She spots a bartender with pretty pink hair and she just so happens to be looking at Sooyoung as well. 

“Hey there cutie.” The pretty bartender smiled, drying a cup with a towel. “Can I get you anything?” Sooyoung pretends to think about what she should get. 

“You already know, 4 shots of tequila.” She smiles back at the bartender who then leaves to get her shots. When she comes back, she brought the 4 shots with lime and salt. “So what’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone at a place like this?”

Sooyoung downs 2 shots, cringing at the burning sensation in her throat. The bartender patiently waits for the other girl to finish what she’s doing before she speaks up. “Came here with a friend but then split ways to, quote on quote, “meet new people.” She puts up two fingers in the air to make the quotes.

The bartender nodded, “Well good luck! I’m Vivi by the way.” She held out her hand. “Sooyoung.” She shook her hand and oh my god they were so soft and small.

“Say, you're not Korean are you? I notice that little accent of yours. It’s absolutely adorable.” Vivi blushes, why is this woman so forward? Maybe the alcohol is kicking in. “Yeah I’m from Hong Kong actually.”

Sooyoung nods, “Cool, cool.” She quickly finishes the other shots asking Vivi for 2 more. She needs this if she’s going to be messing with people. She’s at a strip club so might as well take the opportunity. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, thank you.” She downs the shots like they were nothing and proceeded to lick the salt off the back of her hand, squeezing lime juice into her mouth. She sets down two twenty dollar bills. “Well I should get going now, keep the change.” Sooyoung winks and hops off the stool.

Vivi waved at the taller woman as she left, “If you ever need anything I’ll be here, remember that!” Sooyoung walks off, not forgetting to tell her that she will.

As she was walking around looking for her friend, she glanced at the multiple ladies on a pole doing their thing. Usually that kind of stuff would get Sooyoung’s attention right away but this lady with blonde hair standing right in front of her is kinda doing something to her. Though, she really isn’t doing anything but standing still.

Sooyoung just takes in the sight of the blonde’s curves. Her ass really put the two c’s in thicc because DAMN. Not only that but she is wearing nothing but heels and a corset. Could she one of the dancers? Probably not, how can you bend like a bendy straw while getting your waist snatched? Sooyoung wants nothing but to take that thing right off of her.

Sooyoung decides to behave and leaves the girl alone by walking past her so she could look for her friend. Where could she be? She was about to pull out her phone when she heard a deep voice speak to her. “Hey sexy.”

Sooyoung spun around, it’s the blonde. It takes a lot of from her to not look south at them two big tiddies poppin’ out. The alcohol in her system caused her to do so anyway, fuck it.

“H-Hey! Um d-do you uh need anything?” Sooyoung quickly looks up while she stumbles on her words with an awkward smile on her face. 

The blonde smirked when she caught the brunette looking at her ta-tas. “Yeah, you.”

Wait, she what? Sooyoung widens her eyes and looks around. She needs me? For what? She points at her chest, with a confused look on her face. “M-me?” The blonde lady laughs. Why is she laughing?

“Of course, I’m talking to you am I not?” Sooyoung hesitantly nods. “What do you need me for exactly?” The blonde grabs her hand and starts leading her to some secluded place.

“Lemme show you.” She winks and smiles only for Sooyoung to slightly gay panic. “Uh wait no um ma’am?”

The blonde turns around, raising her eyebrows. “I-I don’t even know your n-name.” The blonde laughs for absolutely no reason and Sooyoung just looks at her like she’s crazy. She’s always laughing at something. “Name’s Jinsoul. Soul for short.” 

So a pretty name for a pretty face. Sooyoung smiles and held her hand out, “I’m Sooyoung.” Jinsoul gasps and covers her mouth, as if the other girl had said something wrong. “I’ve met so many Sooyoungs in my life but you… you're just… wow.” 

Other than the blonde rejecting the hand shake, this somehow makes Sooyoung confident in what she’s about to say. “What about them two big girls down there?” She looks down and points at Jinsoul’s chest. 

Jinsoul didn’t seem too fazed about the question as she looked down as well. Ah yes, she forgot this corset makes these fellas from a cup size B to double D. “This one here is Peanut Butter and that one is Jelly.” Sooyoung tilted her head to the side. “Ain’t that a sandwich?” 

Jinsoul laughs again, god is this woman funny. “Yeah I want you in between them silly.” She punches the girl’s shoulder playfully. “Like you know,” the blonde closes her eyes as she shakes her head, putting two hands in the air like she’s grabbing something. “Brrrrrrrr.”

What. The. Fuck? Suddenly Sooyoung’s terrified, but intrigued. It’s either Jinsoul is crazy or the alcohol is pulling some weird trick on her. “Um okay then haha good one.” She awkwardly laughs, not knowing what to do now.

Jinsoul frowns, “What? You don’t like the names?” Sooyoung shook her head. “Fine, this one is Punching and that one is Bag.” Okay, that’s enough. 

Sooyoung sighs and decides to text her friend, asking where she is currently at because she suddenly wants to get the fuck out. She puts up a finger to give her a sec. Jinsoul understood and patiently waits, thinking about what to do to make Sooyoung stay. She made her uncomfortable huh?

All sorts of ideas came up but it ended up not playing out well in her head. Although, she might as well try something out.

The blonde walked backstage to grab certain items. She then came out with some rope and a blindfold. She is planning to kidnap the woman. 

Kidding, in her dreams though lol.

She walks over to the rooms that are for private sessions. After picking a room that’s decent enough, she sets up her things up. She walks over to the bar, smiling when her friend gets in her line of sight.

“Hey Vivi,” Vivi looks over to the blonde. “Give me the strongest drink you have yeah?” The older woman smiles and nods, “On it boss.”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes, “Come on Vivi not this shit again.” The blonde can’t really stay mad at the older girl because well, she has a soft spot for her and they go way back. Vivi practically owns her ass. 

“Here, one sip of this could really mess a bitch up.” Jinsoul smiles. 

Perfect. 

She walks back to where she left the brunette, drink in her hand along with the blindfold. She spots the brunette with a shorter girl with bangs, who is animatedly talking about something. Isn’t that the girl that tried to eat her ass once? Well the only way to find out is by walking over to them.

“So I was practically shoving my entire bank account into this tall ginger’s ass crack and oh my titties–” Jiwoo looked behind Sooyoung to the one and only blonde lady with a finger up to her lips, signalling the girl to be quiet. 

Sooyoung didn’t really understand why her friend stopped her story and had a surprised look on her face. She was just about to turn around when she suddenly felt a body press up against her back and a hot breath touching her neck. 

“Hey sexy, I’m back.” Sooyoung felt chills down her spine because holy shit was that kinda hot. She presses her nonexistent booty further into the blonde. “Now be a good girl and drink this for me?” 

She grabbed the glass, not even bothering to care if this might kill her and downed the whole thing like a champ, sticking her tongue out while grimacing. “Ew, it tastes like butthole.” Jinsoul laughs and supportingly pats her back. “Ah, you’ll get used to it.” 

What?

Jiwoo was just witnessing the whole interaction, wishing she was in her friend’s position. Oh boy oh boy does she want to willingly drink any kinds of liquids the blonde gives to her.

Before Sooyoung could ask what the blonde meant, she’s suddenly getting blindfolded. Jinsoul covers Sooyoung’s mouth so it can sorta lower down the screams. Everything is happening all too sudden, Sooyoung doesn’t know if this is some twisted dream or the drink is already fucking her up.

Jiwoo watches as the blonde winks at her with a smile and drags her friend’s body to a room. She shrugs, at least she’s getting some action tonight, am I right? She walks away, looking for the hot tall ginger.

Sooyoung tries to fight her way out of the blonde’s embrace but she seems to have a good grip on her. Usually she’s great at situations like these because she always finds herself getting attacked during her… deals, but it gets easier the more it happens. Although, this is not the case. Whatever drink she was given moments before being dragged away is making her feel weaker, more jello like.

_ Holy fuck I’m in a whole new dimension. _

Sooyoung heard curtains open and felt hands roughly push her on an uncomfortable chair. The blindfold was taken off of her and she happens to find herself in a dimly lit room. 

The blonde in front of her grabbed the rope and tied Sooyoung’s wrists behind the chair. She then straddled the girl’s lap, brushing hair off the girl’s face. “Shh, relax.” 

Sooyoung is still panicking, breaths still not getting calmer. Jinsoul leans closer to the girl to whisper in her ear, “I’m here to give you a great time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok hear me out, no one had this idea for i thought maybe i should do sumn.


End file.
